saturnawardfandomcom-20200214-history
2010
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Film Best Science Fiction Film ; Winner : Avatar - 20th Century Fox ; Nominees : The Book of Eli - Warner Bros. Pictures : Knowing - Summit Entertainment : Moon - Sony Pictures Classics : Star Trek - Paramount Pictures : Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen - Paramount Pictures : X-Men Origins: Wolverine - 20th Century Fox Best Fantasy Film ; Winner : Watchmen - Warner Bros. Pictures ; Nominees : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Warner Bros. Pictures : The Lovely Bones - Paramount Pictures : The Time Traveler's Wife - Warner Bros. Pictures : Where The Wild Things Are - Warner Bros. Pictures Best Horror Film ; Winner : Drag Me To Hell - Universal Pictures ; Nominees : The Box - Warner Bros. Pictures : Frozen - Anchor Bay Films : The Last House on the Left - Rouge Pictures/Universal Pictures : The Twilight Saga: New Moon - Summit Entertainment : Zombieland - Sony Pictures Best Action/Adventure/Thriller Film ; Winner : Inglourious Basterds - The Weinstein Company ; Nominees : 2012 - Sony Pictures : Brothers - Lionsgate : The Hurt Locker - Summit Entertainment : Law Abiding Citizen - Overture Films : The Messenger - Oscilloscope Pictures : Sherlock Holmes - Warner Bros. Pictures Best International Film ; Winner : District 9 - Sony Pictures ; Nominees : The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus - Sony Pictures Classics : Lorna's Silence - Sony Pictures Classics : Red Cliff - Magnolia Films : Taken - 20th Century Fox : Thirst - Focus Features Best Animated Film ; Winner : Monsters vs. Aliens - Paramount Pictures/Dreamworks SKG ; Nominees : A Christmas Carol - Walt Disney Studio : Fantastic Mr. Fox - 20th Century Fox : Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 20th Century Fox : The Princess and the Frog - Walt Disney Studio : Up - Walt Disney Studio/Pixar Animation Studio Best Actor ; Winner : Sam Worthington in Avatar as Jake Sully ; Nominees : Robert Downey Jr. in Sherlock Holmes as Sherlock Holmes : Tobey Maguire in Brothers as Captain Sam Cahill : Viggo Mortensen in The Road as Man : Sam Rockwell in Moon as Sam Bell : Denzel Washington in The Book of Eli as Eli 'Best Actress' ; Winner : Zoe Saldana in Avatar as Neytiri ; Nominees : Catherine Keener in Where The Wild Things Are as Mom : Mélanie Laurent in Inglourious Basterds as Shosanna Dreyfus : Alison Lohman in Drag Me To Hell as Cristine Brown : Natalie Portman in Brothers as Grace Cahill : Charlize Theron in The Burning Plain as Sylvia Best Supporting Actor ; Winner : Stephen Lang in Avatar as Quaritch ; Nominees : Woody Harrelson in Zombieland as Tallahassee : Frank Langella in The Box as Arlington Steward : Jude Law in Sherlock Holmes as Dr. John Watson : Stanley Tucci in The Lovely Bones as George Harvey : Christoph Waltz in Inglourious Basterds as Colonel Hans Lada Best Supporting Actress ; Winner : Sigourney Weaver in Avatar as Dr. Grace Augustine ; Nominees : Malin Akerman in Watchmen as Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectere II : Diane Kruger in Inglourious Basterds as Bridget von Hammersmark : Rachel McAdams in Sherlock Holmes as Irene Adler : Lorna Raver in Drag Me To Hell as Sylvia Garnush : Susan Sarandon in The Lovely Bones as Grandma Lynn 'Best Performance by a Young Actor' ; Winner : Saoirse Ronan in The Lovely Bones as Susie Salomon ; Nominees : Taylor Lautner in The Twilight Saga: New Moon as Jacob Black : Bailee Madison in Brothers as Isabelle Cahill : Brooklynn Proulx in The Time Traveler's Wife as Claire at Six and Eight : Max Records in Where The Wild Things Are as Max : Kodi Smit-McPhee in The Road as Boy 'Best Director' ; Winner : James Cameron for Avatar : J.J. Abrams for Star Trek : Kathryn Bigelow for The Hurt Locker : Neill Blomkamp for District 9 : Guy Ritchie for Sherlock Holmes : Zack Snyder for Watchmen : Quentin Tarantino for Inglourious Basterds Best Writing ; Winner : Avatar - James Cameron ; Nominees : District 9 - Neill Blomkamp, Terri Tatchell : Inglourious Basterds - Quentin Tarantino : Star Trek - Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci : Watchmen - Alex Tse, David Hayter : Where The Wild Things Are - Spike Jonze, Dave Eggers Best Music ; Winner : Avatar - James Horner ; Nominees : Drag Me To Hell - Christopher Young : The Lovely Bones - Brian Eno : Red Cliff - Taro Iwashiro : Sherlock Holmes - Hans Zimmer : Up - Michael Giacchino Best Costume ; Winner : Watchmen - Michael Wilkinson ; Nominees : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Jany Temime : Inglourious Basterds - Anna B. Sheppard : Nine - Colleen Atwood : Red Cliff - Tim Yip : Sherlock Holmes - Jenny Beavan Best Make-Up ; Winner : Star Trek - Barney Burman, Mindy Hall, Joel Harlow ; Nominees : The Book of Eli - Gregory Nicotero, Howard Berger : District 9 - Joe Dunckley, Sarah Rubano, Frances Richardson : Drag Me To Hell - Gregory Nicotero, Howard Berger : The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus - Sarah Monzani : Terminator: Salvation - Mike Smithson, John Rosengrant Best Production Design ; Winner : Avatar - Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg ; Nominees : District 9 - Philip Ivey : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Stuart Craig : Sherlock Holmes - Sarah Greenwood : Star Trek - Scott Chambliss : Watchmen - Alex McDowell Best Special Effects ; Winner : Avatar - Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, Andy Jones ; Nominees : 2012 - Volker Engel, Marc Weigert, Mike Vézina : District 9 - Dan Kaufman, Peter Muyzers, Robert Habros, Matt Aitken : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Tim Burke, John Richardson, Nicolas Aithadi, Tim Alexander : Star Trek - Roger Guyett, Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh, Burt Dalton : Watchmen - John Des Jardin, Peter G. Travers, Joel Whist, Jessica Norman Television Best Network Series ; Winner : Lost - ABC ; Nominees : Chuck - NBC : Fringe - FOX : The Ghost Whisperer - CBS : Heroes - NBC : The Vampire Diaries - CW Best Syndicated/Cable Television Series ; Winner : Breaking Bad - AMC ; Nominees : Battlestar Galactica - SyFy : The Closer - TNT : Dexter - Showtime : Leverage - TNT : True Blood - HBO Best Television Presentation ; Winner : Torchwood - BBC America ; Nominees : Doctor Who - BBC America : Alice - SyFy : The Prisoner - AMC : The Tudors - Showtime : V - ABC Best Actor on Television ; Winner : Josh Holloway in Lost as James "Sawyer" Ford ; Nominees : Bryan Cranston in Breaking Bad as Walter H. White : Matthew Fox in Lost as Jack Shephard : Michael C. Hall in Dexter as Dexter Morgan : Zachary Levi in Chuck as Chuck Bartowski : Stephen Moyer in True Blood as Bill Compton : David Tennant in Dr. Who as The Doctor Best Actress on Television ; Winner : Anna Torv in Fringe as Olivia Dunham ; Nominees : Anna Gunn in Beaking Bad as Skyler White : Jennifer Love Hewitt in The Ghost Whisperer as Melinda Gordon : Evangeline Lily in Lost as Kate Austen : Anna Paquin in True Blood as Smokie Stackhouse : Kyra Sedgwick in The Closer as Brenda Leigh Johnson Best Supporting Actor on Television ; Winner : Aaron Paul in Breaking Bad as Jesse Pinkman ; Nominees : Jeremy Davis in Lost as Daniel Faraday : Michael Emerson in Lost as Ben Linus : Aldis Hodge in Leverage as Alec Hardison : John Noble in Fringe as Dr. Walter Bishop : Alexander Skarsgård in True Blood as Eric Northman Best Supporting Actress on Television ; Winner : Julie Benz in Dexter as Rita Bennett ; Nominees : Morena Baccarin in V as Anna : Gina Bellman in Leverage as Sophie Devereaux : Jennifer Carpenter in Dexter as Debra Morgan : Elizabeth Mitchell in Lost as Julie Burke : Hayden Panettiere in Heroes as Claire Bennett Best Guest Starring Role on Television ; Winner : Leonard Nimoy in Fringe as Dr. William Bell ; Nominees : Bernard Cribbins in Doctor Who as Wilfred Mott : Raymond Cruz in Breaking Bad as Tuco : Michelle Forbes in True Blood as Maryann Forrester : John Lithgow in Dexter as Arthur Mitchell : Mark Pellegrino in Lost as Jacob DVD Best DVD Release ; Winner : Nothing But the Truth - Sony Pictures ; Nominees : House of the Devil - MPI Media Group/Dark Sky Films : Laid to Rest - Anchor Bay Entertainment : Not Forgotten - Anchor Bay Entertainment : Pontypool - MPI Media Group/IFC Films : Super Capers - Lionsgate Best DVD Television Release ; Winner : Lost for "The Complete Fifth Season" - Buena Vista ; Nominees : Doctor Who for "Planet of the Dead" - BBC America : Life on Mars for "The Complete Series" - Buena Vista : Primeval for "Volume 2" - BBC America : Surveillance - Magnolia Films : Torchwood for "Children of Earth" - BBC America : Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronnicles for "The Complete Second Season" - Warner Best DVD Special Edition ; Winner : Watchmen for "The Ultimate Cut" - Warner Bros. Pictures : 300 for "The Complete Experience" - Warner Bros. Pictures : District 9 for "Tow-Disc Edition" - Sony Pictures : Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for the Blu-Ray - Walt Disney Studio : Terminator 2: Judgment Day for "Skynet Edition" - Lionsgate : X-Men Origins: Wolverine - for "Tow-Disc Special Edition" - 20th Century Fox Best DVD Collection ; Winner : Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection - Paramout Pictures ; Nominees : Columbia Pictures Film Noir Classics, Volume 1 - Sony Pictures : The Hannibal Lector Anthology - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer : Hellraiser Boxed Set - Anchor Bay Entertainment : Icons of Sci-Fi: Toho Collection - Paramount Pictures : The William Castle Collection - Sony Pictures